


Glimpse

by Kitannax



Series: Overwatch Fics [5]
Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Age Difference, F/M, Fluff, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-22
Updated: 2016-06-22
Packaged: 2018-07-16 15:09:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 563
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7273078
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitannax/pseuds/Kitannax
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A glimpse into a private moment between you and Soldier 76.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Glimpse

His broad chest is solid against your back. He sits confidently, legs parted with an almost arrogance in his stature, his cock pressing between his chest and your back rather noticeably. And you, meanwhile? You are sat on his lap, your back arched against his chest as thick, rough fingers stroke you intimately, nimbly working your clit with his thumb as two fingers press inside you. 

You wouldn't mind facing him, but he prefers it this way. And besides, you're certain once he repositions himself so he's actually inside you? This will end up feeling quite nice indeed. Not that it's unpleasant now; his stubble scratches lightly as he presses light, open mouthed kisses up and down your neck, across your shoulders, on the side of your jaw. 

He shifts you without warning. Makes it seem effortless as he holds you, hovering over his cock, the tip brushing your soaked folds. A soft whine of pleasure springs from your parted lips as he enters you, slowly guiding you down onto him. The low grunt of approval from him as your silken inner walls envelope him reminds you of the battlefield. Jack Morrison is a man of few words these days. You don't mind. 

He gives another low, rumbling groan as he finally sheathes himself fully inside you, bucking his hips up slowly and shallowly as you grind down against him. One hand stays on your waist, the other reaching up to palm your breast as he thrusts. 

You wish he would at least moan; save for shallow breaths and the occasional grunt of approval, he is silent. You suppose that's alright; sex doesn't always have to be loud moans and dirty whispers. You can't help but wonder if perhaps, back in the glory days, when he could have had any woman he wanted, if he was perhaps more like that. 

You're not sure you would have liked him then. You like his often silent demeanour. Like the quiet, strong type. You like him even more considering he saved your life recently. Had he not shielded you, you'd have suffered a nasty wound at best. It had been that event that prompted you to start sleeping together. He'd been a little cautious at first; the age difference between you was considerable. But your eagerness, your desire, it had convinced him. 

He pulls out of you briefly, turns you to face him before slipping back inside you. You bury your face in his chest, muffling soft moans and whimpers as he bucks his hips up almost relentlessly, guiding you closer and closer to release. You run your fingers through surprisingly soft white hair, pleased at the soft almost purr of approval he rewards you with. You run your fingers down his chest, stroking coarse hair, your nails contracting as he finally releases inside you with a few final deep, passionate thrusts. Only as he fills you with his release does he moan, a low, rumbling almost growl-like sound. 

You remain still and silent, head rested on his chest comfortably. His face is nuzzled into your shoulder as his arms surprisingly envelope you, holding you close. He mumbles something that might be a thank you against your skin, but you're not too sure. Instead of answering, you stroke his hair, kiss every inch you can reach. It won't be long before he'll want to go again.


End file.
